eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Far Seas Ferrin Mission System
Overview are part of a new reward system introduced with the launch of Altar of Malice. They are given as rewards to various missions. How to Earn Requirement *Level 98 is needed to get a Normal mission, a Daily mission or a Weekly mission *The 3 mission types exist in solo, advanced solo and heroic versions. They work like independent mission systems. *You can only have 1 Weekly mission. *You can only have 1 Daily mission. *You can only have 1 Normal mission for a given zone. *You can have a normal mission and a daily mission for the same zone. *It is possible to share missions if the above listed requirements are fulfilled and the mission is available from the quest giver at that time. Daily Missions Overland Daily Solo Missions These quests are available every 18 hours. If you fail to complete one of these quests, you can try again in one hour. Each Quest is timed, rewards and 3 Far Seas Ferrin in addition for doing them the first time you get an achievement and around * , started by clicking a discarded hunting bow at on the north shore of the Isle of Refuge. * , started by clicking a mouthwatering truffle at at the foot of a tree just beyond the Port View Bridge. * , started by clicking a grappling hook at on the far eastern shore of Death Weave Island. * , started by clicking a dead denmatron at on Death Weave Island. * , started by clicking an unused fishing pole at on the southwest coast of South Dshinn. * , started by clicking an Allu'thoa brazier at on South Dshinn. Overland Daily Solo Missions These quests are available every 18 hours. If you fail to complete one of these quests, you can try again in one hour. Each Quest is timed, rewards and 3 Far Seas Ferrin in addition for doing them the first time you get an achievement and around * , started by clicking a sick stegodon at on the southeast corner of North Dshinn. * , started by clicking a coaxplant at on North Dshinn. * , started by clicking a traveler's pack at on Kithicor Island in Highpass, along the trail leading to the Hold. * , started by clicking a dead Akheva at on Grim Shales. * , started by clicking the hidden cache at on a tiny island in the far northwest corner of (Quest starter is not visible until you have completed ). Instance Daily Missions *Obtain from: ** at within in ** at within in * The Daily Missions are offered for an Altar of Malice instance. * Daily Missions reward 3 (advanced solo) or 5 (heroic) and at least , depending on the mission. (This quest will likely take the "Daily Double" nickname). * The weekly quest changes every Wednesday night. *Missions include: ** ** - ** - Each gives , a choice of 1 crate (Chain, Cloth, Leather, or Plate) and 15 Weekly Missions *Obtain from: ** at within in ** at within in * Weekly Missions are offered for Altar of Malice instances. * The mission rewards 15 (solo/advanced solo), 45 (heroic), 25 (event heroic) or 65 (epic) and at least . The heroic mission also rewards you with a blue or green gem and a green crate. * The weekly quest changes every Wednesday night. Solo Overland Weekly Missions *There are 2 solo weekly missions, one for and . Each quest asks you to kill 3 Named Monsters within the zone (not instances) *The Named Monsters are on a 2 hour timer once they are killed. You can kill the same Named more than once for the updates. ** ** Advanced Solo Weekly Missions *Inside and Out *Music to No One's Ears Group Weekly Missions *Beasts of Prey Group (Event Heroic) Weekly Missions *Unleash the Beasts Raid:Weekly Missions *Troubled Waters Instance Missions *The normal missons can be started at: **'Solo Dungeon Missions:' *** at within in *** at within in **'Advanced Solo Dungeon Missions:' *** at within in *** at within in **'Heroic Dungeon Missions:' *** at within in *** at within in **'Event Heroic Dungeon Missions:' *** at within in *** at within in *An NPC next to each zone-in also offers missions for each of the instances. *These missions give 1 (solo), 3 (advanced solo) or 5 (heroic) as their reward. *The missions each have an 18 hour repeat timer after completion. Solo Instances (100) * - * - * - * - * - Each gives and 1 Advanced Solo Instances * 103 - * 105 - * 105 - * 105 - * 105 - * 105 - Each gives , a chance crate, and 3 Group (105 Heroic): * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Each gives , a choice of 1 crate (Chain, Cloth, Leather, Plate) and 15 Event Heroic * - * - * - * - Spending Far Seas Ferrin/Purple Runes *In the tower at in are two NPCs for runes and armor *#The merchant in sells the Tier 1 runes, with 0% base potency and 11 for each piece - name Rune: *#*Price 45 and some plats *#The tradeskill merchant in sells Tier 2 runes, with 1% base potency and 11 for each piece - name Mastercrafted Rune: *#*Price 35 for 1 Far Seas Kindling and 1 Blank Rune *#Mobs can drop a recipe for a Superior Rune (Tier 3 runes), with 2% base potency and 11 for each piece - name Superior Rune: *#*Price 35 for 1 Far Seas Kindling and 1 Blank Rune *#Mobs can drop a Superior Rune (Tier 4 runes) with 3% base potency and 11 for each piece - name Superior Rune: Category:Mission Quests Category:Altar of Malice